The present invention relates to a device and method that assist in the safe and accurate mounting of doors in door frames.
While others have recognized the need for improvements in the methods of transporting and mounting doors in door frames during construction, the prior art devices have not gained wide commercial application.
Carpenters still mount doors by hand, in part because of the need to properly align and level the door during installation. Carpenters and other workers are thus at risk to hand and back injury when installing heavy doors.
Further, as pre-hung doors become more common, such prior art devices are unsuitable for these purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to fulfill the on-going need for an improved door mounting device and method capable of rapid door installation, notably the ability to align and level the door, as well as the combination of a door and frame in a pre-hung door.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safer means for door installation, removal and replacement to minimize the risk of back and hand injuries.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a device with the aforementioned benefits that is suitable for situations with and without final floor in place, i.e. installation occurs on a sub flooring.